La trahison d'Hermione
by Regulus Sirius Black
Summary: OS. Parce qu'une "miss Je-sais-tout" n'est pas toujours une "miss parfaite". Parce qu'Hermione n'est que peu souvent appréciée à sa juste valeur. Parce que je n'ai encore jamais vu de bashing Hermione. Parce qu'une trahison doit toujours être expliquée. To JKR's perfect Hermione.
**Un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis trop longtemps**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Avada Kedavra !

L'adolescent s'écroula brusquement quand le rayon de lumière verte le toucha.

Face à lui, le sourire satisfait du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le regard impassible de celle qui avait été son amie durant près de sept ans.

Hermione Granger abaissa sa baguette.

En moins d'une seconde, Harry Potter était mort, tué par celle qu'il pensait être sa plus puissante alliée.

Une seconde, mais aussi une éternité.

Les yeux larmoyants, Harry revit tous les instants qu'il avait passé avec elle.

Dans le Poudlard Express, elle avait été cette fille un peu chiante, mais déterminée à aider les autres. _Aider Voldemort surtout._

Pendant la répartition, c'était la fille si fière d'avoir été envoyée à Gryffondor. _Fière d'avoir parfait sa couverture auprès de Harry._

À Halloween, elle avait été la fille blessée dans son amour propre, blessée par les mots de Ron. _Blessée par son échec à sa mission, en vérité._

En deuxième année, elle était le soutien de Harry face aux calomnies des autres élèves. _Il le fallait, pour rester crédible dans son rôle._

À la poursuite du monstre de la Chambre des Secrets, elle était cette fille prête à tout pour découvrir qui se cachait derrière ces agressions. _Derrière ses agressions, en fait._

Pétrifiée, elle était la victime innocente de l'héritier de Serpentard. _L'alibi idéal pour faire porter le chapeau à Ginny._

En cours de divination, elle avait été cette fille révoltée par une discipline aussi inintéressante. _Révoltée de ne pas avoir réussi à en apprendre plus sur la prophétie._

Dans la Cabane Hurlante, elle était l'amie prête à se sacrifier pour Harry. _À montrer qu'elle ne savait rien au sujet de Croûtard, bien entendu._

Grâce au Retourneur de Temps, elle avait été cette fille brillante qui avait permis à Harry de sauver Sirius. _Aider Queudver à s'échapper, aussi._

En quatrième année, elle était la fille persuadée que Harry n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe. _Bien sûr, puisque c'était Croupton Jr qui s'en était chargé_.

Pendant le Tournoi, elle avait été cette amie prête à tout pour aider Harry à réussir les trois tâches. _Il fallait qu'il prenne la coupe le premier._

En cinquième année, elle était la fille qui avait poussé Harry à devenir professeur de défense clandestin. _Qu'il s'occupe d'autre chose que de l'occlumancie._

Au ministère, elle avait été la fille qui faisait tout pour que les mangemorts n'obtiennent pas la prophétie. _Elle devait l'entendre en entier et la répéter au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

En sixième année, elle était l'amie tentant de dissuader Harry de chercher ce que fabriquait Malefoy dans la salle sur Demande. _Drago devait accomplir sa mission._

Après les rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, elle avait été cette fille qui aidait Harry à assimiler ce que le directeur lui avait dit. _Pour ensuite le répéter à son maître._

À la recherche des Horcruxes, elle avait été l'infaillible soutien, et le cerveau du trio. _Elle devait les suivre pour permettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres de savoir quels Horcruxes ils parviendraient à détruire._

Dans le manoir des Malefoy, elle avait été cette victime de la torture de Bellatrix. _Souffrance nécessaire pour obtenir la couverture parfaite._

En retraçant tout sa vie aux côtés d'Hermione, Harry se demanda une chose.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle choisi la voie des Ténèbres ?

Alors, il se souvint de ce qu'Hermione lui disait quelquefois.

" Mes parents ont toujours été réticents à l'idée que j'aille à Poudlard "

" Papa et Maman n'aimeraient certainement pas que je fasse ce que je fais "

Voldemort tenait les parents d'Hermione prisonniers. Il les torturait pour se faire obéir d'elle.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Harry, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment à jamais et qu'il n'aillent rejoindre son père, sa mère et tous ceux qui avaient donné leurs vies pour le protéger.

Des actes vains.

Ginevra pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ronald hurlait à en perdre la voix.

Neville fut le plus rapide, et le plus courageux.

De sa baguette fusa un jet de lumière verte, dévié par un simple geste d'Hermione, et le sortilège mortel se retourna contre celui qui l'avait lancé.

Neville Londubat s'effondra sur le sol de la grande salle à son tour.

Puis, la traîtresse prononça une nouvelle fois la formule interdite.

Mais sa baguette n'était pointée ni sur Ron, ni sur Ginny.

Le sortilège de la mort percuta Lord Voldemort de plein fouet.

 _Pour mes parents_ , pensa Hermione.

Elle s'avança ensuite, et prit le bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy s'éloignèrent doucement de ce qui restait de Poudlard.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Double trahison d'Hermione + Dramione pour les amateurs**

 **Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !**

 **Je vais sans doute faire un remake de cet OS pour l'améliorer, laissez-moi des idées en reviews si vous voulez aider !**


End file.
